


Three is a Family

by eyydude



Series: Dungeon and Dragons Campaign Shorts [1]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, Orphans, Poverty, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyydude/pseuds/eyydude
Summary: Sometimes a family is just a pink tiefling and two fire genasi siblings that fight a lot.Bliss, Ash and Cinder are 3 orphans that don't believe they need any other family except each other and this is a small glimpse inside their life.
Series: Dungeon and Dragons Campaign Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934059
Kudos: 1





	Three is a Family

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically a short story about some NPCs from a campaign I DM! 
> 
> I wrote it for my players and then I thought why not? So I published it here.

“ASH YOU ASSHOLE!” A small, fire genasi girl screeches, she’s covered in a thick layer of feathers from head to toes.

Booming laughter can be heard and then from behind a pile of crates, a boy steps out. He looks almost identical to the girl, just taller and more muscular. “Why you mad Cindy? Thought ya fuckin’ wanted to be covered in chicks!” 

The girl lets out an angry scream and lunges at the boy. She tackles and begins clawing at his face. 

“Ash! Cinder!” A sweet, high pitched voice calls out. “Are you guys ok?” 

Ash and Cinder stare at one another for a moment before quickly getting up and stepping away from each other. They glare silently as they try to mask the marks of their fight. 

Small, hurried footsteps make their way around the corner and then in front of the two. A small tiefling, pink-skinned and blond, with large blue eyes and a skinny tail wrapped around one leg.

“Not again.” He pouts. “I told you guys to stop fighting!” He wanders over and carefully checks on the two. 

“Sorry, Bliss…” They mumble at once, looking ashamed.

Bliss crosses his arms and gives them both a defiant look. “You need to hug and make up now.”

“Fuck that!” Ash yells.

“I’d rather kiss that asshole, Larc.” Cinder spits angrily.

Bliss pouts. 

The siblings stay silent, all three staring each other down. After a moment Cinder and Ash sigh.

“Fine…” They say and pull each other in an awkward hug.

The tiefling claps happily and walks over to throw his arms around the siblings. They all sit like this for a while, just holding each other close. When they separate the genasis” faces have the slightest hint of a blush while Bliss watches them with a fond smile.

“Much better!” He reaches out and takes them both by the hands. “I saw a cart full of fruit by old man Larc’s place! We should go get some.”  
The genasi siblings look at each other and smirk. “Let’s go get ‘em!” Cinder slaps Ashe over the back of the head and dashes away cackling. 

Ash glares after her, redder than before, and just as he’s about to run off to catch her he’s stopped by Bliss. The tiefling grabs him by the arm and keeps Ash into place, hold stronger than one would expect from a scrawny thing like Bliss.

“We’ll sneak around and get some.” He points at a back alley, a man that might or might not be dead laying in a mud puddle. “Shortcut. I found it earlier while looking for you and Cindy.” He starts pulling Ash after him. “I wonder if Cindy’s having fun…”

“I’m sure she is.” Ash grumbles. He gives the man in the alley a hard kick as they pass by. “You better not fuckin’ try anythin’.”

Bliss shushes him and gestures for the taller boy to follow quietly. They reach the end of the alleyway when another figure runs in from the other side and slams into them. 

“Watch were you’re going, asshole!” Cinder glares up at Ash from where she’s fallen over in the mud. “Fucking...If somethin’ happened to the apples I’ll kick your ass.” She looks through her belongings, pulling out two shiny, red apples and letting out a sigh of relief. 

“You got some!” Bliss looks at the two apples, smiling from ear to ear. He puts a hand out to help Cinder up.

“How did you get ‘em alone?” Ash crosses his arms.

“None of your fucking business.” She kicks her foot to throw some mud on Ash before taking Bliss’ hand to get up from the ground. She grins at Ash and throws an arm over the smaller boy’s shoulder. “I got them for me and my favorite brother.”

Bliss giggles. “I’m curious now. How did you do it?” He rests his head on Cinder’s shoulder. and his tail slowly wraps around Ash’s leg.

Both siblings sigh and look soften as their gazes turn to Bliss. 

“Fine, fine! Look what I can do now.” Cinder grins and with a flick of her wrist she creates a spectral hand. She smirks and the hand floats over right in front of Ash’s face and flicks his nose. “Snatched the apples with it.” She smiles proudly.

“Of course it’s magic bullshit.” He rolls his eyes. “You two wait here, I’ll get more apples.” He cracks his knuckles.

Bliss waves and Cinder lets out a long-suffering groan before grabbing Bliss’ hand and dragging him away. “Come on, let’s head back to the dump.”

“But Ash…” He continues to look over in the direction Ash walked in.  
“Dumbass wouldn’t want us to get in trouble with the bitch at the orphanage. Come on, Blissy.” 

The two walk away just when the shouting starts. 

Later that day Ash returns with an armful of red apples and a broken arm. They hide away and enjoy their sweet treat far away from the other people in the orphanage. Ash and Cinder throw jabs at one another while also trying to get Bliss on their side. They all fall asleep cuddled in a pile.

Next morning Bliss is adopted and leaves for Waterdeep. Ahs and Cinder fight and leave on their own, each with a common goal, but separate plans. 

They don’t see each other again for many years.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! 
> 
> That was it for now fellas. I'll probably post more little stories I write for the campaign cause it's kinda fun.


End file.
